Worth Fighting For
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Hiccup just wants to keep his sister safe and all Jack wants is his help. Is that too much to ask? Two unlikely heroes, both mortal and immortal, must work together to stop a new threat. What will they find? What will they gain? And what will they loose? A Forstcup or Hijack fanfic.
1. Prolouge

**How this story plant into my head I will never know but it is there none the less and what better way to get it out of your system by typing it up?! Though, I was curious to see how many people might like this and that's why it's on fanfiction! :D**

**Pairings: Hicjack and/or Frostcup(however you want to see it), nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Warning: This story is going to contain boy love so for those who have a problem with this kind of relationship you may click the back button.**

**Alright, enjoy reading everybody :D  
**

**_"The time has come." _**

**_" A Dragon Whisperer is born."_**

**_"We must act quickly on the plan before they discover him."_**

_"They are not going to."_

**_"How do you know?"_**

_"Because one cannot simply be something without reason. So he has no purpose in his life."_

**_"And if he does?"_**

_"We take it away of course."_

_**The three shadowy figures faded away as a woman wearing a long hooded over her body simply stared at the glowing scepter in her hand. **__"In due time you will know not only your purpose but also pain. Just like we did, Dragon Whisperer."_

_**She cackled sinisterly at the plan she would soon enfold. **_

**XXX-Time Skip: Scene Change-XXX**

A twelve year old boy held onto his sister's hand as they sat in the waiting room hearing the toddler sniffle every once in a while. The doctor had told them that they didn't make it and that someone from the orphanage was going to pick them up.

"Hiccup," He heard his crying sister say catching his attention. "Why aren't mommy and daddy coming out of the scary white room like we did?"

Hiccup and her were lucky just getting a few minor scratches after the semi-truck slammed into their car. He sighed as he pulled her close to his body and locked her in a hug. "Mommy and daddy are... they can't be here any more Lyla." He tried telling his sister. "They both were hurt really badly."

"Can't the doctors fix their ouchies Hiccup like they did with ours?" The four year old asked, earning a tighter grip from her brother's embrace.

"No, no they can't. They have to go away because of them."

"If they go, would the ouchies go away?"

"...Yes,"

"Will they come back after they're gone?"

Hiccup felt his eyes began to tear up but did not allow himself to cry in from of his sister, he had to be strong for her now. "Lyla... they're-"

"Mr. Haddock," Both the kids turn their attention to the nurse standing before them. "Your ride is here."

"But we have to wait for mommy and daddy to come, we're not aloud to leave with strangers."

"Oh sweetie," The female nurse kneel down to the little girl, "Your mom and dad aren't going to be here anymore. They had to go to the big man in the sky."

Like a switch it finally clicked in the girl's head and soon she began to hyperventilate before sobbing in her brother's shoulder who glared at the bewilder female nurse.

During the ride in the van, Hiccup looked down to his sister who fell asleep on his lap some time ago. He tucked her long brown hair behind her ear and saw long scar that trailed from her forehead to her eyebrow. His green eyes narrowed. "Don't worry Lyla, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you anymore. I'll protect you." He vowed before whispering again. "I'll protect you."

Just outside the van a shooting star passed over the full moon.

**Wow, that is the shortest first chapter I have ever written but rest assure there will more along the way. Hope you all enjoy reading it and Happy Snoggletog.  
**


	2. The First Sight and the First Strike

**Hi again everybody. Here's chapter one! Thank you all for viewing for this story and waiting so long for an update. :D**

**Well enjoy everybody! **

In the dark of night Jack Frost flew through the air, showering snow and freezing ponds where ever he pleased.

Being a Guardian really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Sure beats being invisible to the world. Though there were only a few kids that believed in him he was still full of energy.

And speaking of kids, he really needed to check on Jamie and Sophie. It has been nearly a year since he saw them and he knew for a fact that even Bunnymund has been itching to see the little "ankle biter". _Wonder if he stopped by before I did. _

After flying for a good hour or so-hey he likes sight seeing give him a break-he finally reached Burgess.

He was on his way to Jamie's house when a bunch of adults crowding a glass window caught his attention. He flew down in front of the people to see what the commotion was about.

_/"Breaking news: Another child has been diagnose in what the world is calling The Abyss Slumber. Around the globe, parents are finding their children in a state of unconsciousness, though their vital signs are good they are still refusing to wake up. At this time over one hundred kids have been reported throughout the globe. But rest assure that doctors are doing everything they can to decipher the cause of this deep sleep. In the mean time, we advise for all parents and/or legal guardians to watch their children at all times."/_

"Like that'll stop it, I'm telling ya the government is behind this." A man said as he parted ways from the television sets as well as the other adults who were watching it until only Jack remained alone on the sidewalk.

A shaky breath escaped from his lips causing the glass in front of him to frost and he looked up at the stars.

Children becoming unconscious after they have fallen asleep. He wonder if the others knew about this yet, especially Sandy. He wasn't sure how the Sandman would feel about permanent sleepers.

The sudden thought of Jamie and Sophie came into his mind and flew faster than he ever did before, leaving frost on some parts around the city but he didn't care. He needed to make sure that they were okay. After all, what kind of Guardian would he be if the one he promise to protect the most was ill.

He made it to Jamie's house in the nick of time and saw that the boy left the window unlock for him but not open. _Odd, _pushing the window open he let himself in the younger boy's room and looked around. It still looked the same like it did the year before but notice that he had a few more drawings on the wall now. He smiled when he saw one of him and the other Guardians all playing with Jamie and his friends. That really was a fond memory for him.

The day he became a Guardian and the day he met a friend who believed in him.

He took a step forward to get a better look at the picture only to find himself stepping on something soft, pulling his leg back and look down he saw that it Jamie's bunny. He picked it up and noticed that a folded piece of paper was wrapped around the rabbit plushie. He took the paper and placed the bunny on the made bed before unfolding the piece of paper and began reading the words that were written on it.

Dear Jack, 

If you're reading this then you just missed us sorry. My mom took Sophie and I to my aunt's house in a city called Berk for the week. Come visit if you have the time. Also, have you heard about what's going on? It hasn't got us yet but mom's worried that it might? Is Pitch behind this? Anyways, take care and see you soon. 

Sincerely,

Jamie

P.S.: Sophie's been asking for Bunny to come see her. Let him know for me, okay? It's kinda annoying hearing her say "bunny," all the time. 

He let out a sigh in relief when he realized that Jamie and Sophie were safe and had not fallen victum to this strange event.

_Yet. _Shaking the negative thought out of his head he took off in search for Jamie, all while closing the boy's window. He turned the paper over and saw that the boy drew him a map on where Berk was. _Jamie, you are one bright kid. _He thought as he flew through the clouds.

**Some time later:**

Berk was definitely different then Burgess for one, the town was smaller, but there seem to be a lot of residents. The other, it looked bland and the only thing that were only active were the poll lights. Letting out a sigh he began floating on his back and try to think of a cure for his boredom.

He tilted his head upward and saw that he was that he was floating to a three story building and noticed that only one light was one. Curious he flew up to the light and saw a young girl around the age of six or so was staring at the night sky with a look of wonder on her face.

Then the said girl blinked and locked her eyes on Jack.

Jack saw that she had fair skin-with barely visible freckles on her face-big green eyes and brown medium pixie style hair and was wearing a blue nightgown.

The girl kept her gaze locked with the winter spirit before smiling and waving at him causing him to grin.

If she saw him that means she must believes in him. Jack offered the friendly gestured in return and flew up to her.

The girl saw the older boy's approach and took a few steps back when he stood on the windowsill.

He looked down and saw she was cradling a cute dragon plushie in her arms. He grinned. An idea formed into his head as frost the window and began drawing the dragon.

The girl clutched the dragon tighter around her stomach as she watched the frost guardian's back.

Once Jack was done drawing he gestured his hands in a coming motion as he took a few steps back. In a few seconds the frost dragon drawing pulled itself out of the glass window and became a solid figure.

The girl smiled with her mouth wide open as the glowing snow like dragon flew around her and Jack before exploding into snowflakes.

Jack laughed with joy and felt happy when he saw the joy in the girl's face.

As he was about to ask her what the girl's name was a sudden voice caught the two's attention. Jack hovered in the air before ducking back in the shadows of the tree when he heard footsteps coming near.

The girl ran to the window in search of her ice magic making friend. "Lyla?" said girl looked behind her and beamed. "What you still doing up?"

Jack knitted his eyebrows together in concentration as the other figure came into view. It was a boy, roughly around the age of sixteen or so, with medium auburn brown hair and the same green eyes as the little girl and also freckles as well but they were more visible than her's. He wore a black pajama pants and a green long sleeve shirt. "You sight seeing again, sis?"

The girl pointed to the cloudy night sky.

He looked to see where she was pointing at, "No moon out today," he began before smiling "But it looks like it's going to snow soon."

Lyla nodded happily and shook her brother's shoulder who just laughed at his sister enthusiasm.

Jack, for some reason, like the sound came from the boy's mouth but still kept himself hidden. Why? He has no idea, it's not like the teen can see him. Only children who believed in him could. Though he thought this he still refused to move from his spot.

"I know, I know. You're excited about skating." She nodded as she stood up and did a quick twirl. "You've been practicing?" Another nod, "That's good. Well there's a different between moving on feet and ice. But don't worry, you'll do fine. You are a Haddock after all, we are known for a grace."

Lyla kept the smile on her lips before a yawn escaped from them. "Looks like someone's ready for a visit from the Sandman."

Jack's head perked up once more. _Sandy? How does he... Wait, most parents usually tell their kids about us and don't believe themselves so it must be the same for him. _

He watched as the brother picked up the tired girl in his arms and placed her on a bed that was near the window.

Hiccup laid his sister down and draped the blanket over her till it reached her neck and tucked it gently under her chin. He smiled as his sister slowly dripped to sleep. "G'night Lyla."

Once he saw that she was fully asleep he stood up and walk towards the window as he was about to close it something caught his attention. Although it was night time he was sure he spotted something white in the trees. His search was caught off when he felt the wind blew a gentle breeze on his face. Taking one last glance at the trees, the teen boy shut the window and locked it before turning off the lamp that was on and headed off to bed himself.

Meanwhile, Jack floated above the trees with an awe look on his face. _That look...on his face. _A headache rammed me for a split second causing me to gripped the top part of my head but just as quick as it came it vanished. "What was that just now?" he rhetorically asked as he lowered his hand back to his side.

Jack took one last at the window before taking off in the air, missing at the sight of a pair of green eyes watching him from the closed window.

**Elsewhere in a uncharted realm:**

_**"The Dragon Whisperer has been found my queen." **_A shadow figure in the shape of a wolf with pure white cornea bowed it's head down.

_"Excellent," _Said queen smiled before asking _"And was he aware?"_

_**"Not a clue." **_

She sighed as she stood up from her throne. _"People these days are just clueless." _She then asked, _"And where is his heart__?"_

_**"We haven't gotten it yet, m'lady."**_

Red eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist causing the shadow wolf to whimper and flatten his ears. _"You best be sure that you do. If any of the other spirits reach him before we do then-"_

**_"My liege," _**

_"What?!" _she whipped her head sharply to the side and saw a pack of shadowy wolves whose jaws were covered in red.

_**"We found It, we manage to take out everything on the island but one got away."**_A evil grinned formed on her face and petted one of the wolves. _  
_

_"I see." _She tilted her head up at the moonless sky. _"How about we go out for some hunting, my pets?"_

**Hope you all liked it. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought and I will begin working on my next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Another Day, Another Sight

**Chapter two is here at due!**

Roaring sounds echoed everywhere.

Screaming sounds echoed everywhere.

Pieces of the earth flew everywhere.

Fire cackled everywhere.

And blood was found in the palm of someone's hand.

That was when Hiccup would wake up in cold sweat, panting heavily as he looked at his surroundings and realized that he was still in his room. He look down at his hands to see if there was any blood on them. There wasn't.

_Just a dream. _He thought as he ran a hand through his damp hair and looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was five till six. "Better get ready for work." He said to himself as he got up and began making his bed.

You see, ever since he turned fifteen it has been his job to always get the children up, have them cleaned, dressed, fed, and have them ready for school.

Stretching his arms he heard them popping into place before standing up and began making his bed.

He let out a yawn as he walked through the hallway. "Another boring day in life," Hiccup grumbed.

Not that there was anything wrong with this but he knew life had so much to offer and with everything that happen to him and his sister four years ago things have been pretty rough. But as long as his sister was alive and well he could handle anything.

Hiccup opened the door to where all the sleeping children lay and walk towards the far end. Gripping the curtains he spread them apart letting the rays of the sun in the room. "Rise and shine everybody." And as if his voice was an alarm clock the children began to stir and arise.

His sister was the first to get off her bed and stood next to her brother, "Ready for today sis?"

Lyla nodded with a smile as the kids got up from bed as well.

This was another reason why he could deal with this everyday, the children seem to have a liking for Hiccup. They always saw him as a big brother figure for all of them and Hiccup, being the kind hearted teen he is showed his kindness towards them; treating them as if they were his own siblings.

After getting them washed and dressed, Hiccup led them all to the diner which had up to twenty chairs and a wide desk. The children each sat in their seat and waited for their meal to come.

Hiccup smiled when he saw his sister picking up a toddler and placing him on the booster seat.

Lyla was also the second oldest in the orphanage, being a year-or more-older then her peers so she took it upon herself to help her brother out and take of the kids as well. Though she did not speak the others still listen to her.

A frown appeared on his lips at the thought. He had no idea why his sister lost her voice. One day she was able to speak and the next she couldn't even make out a whisperer. When he asked the doctors they said that the crash might have given her croup or a nerve infection causing her to not speak but he knew that wasn't the case. He knew there was something more to it.

He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down. Lyla had been trying to get his attention why he wonder off to LaLaLand. "Sorry sis,"

Lyla smiled as if telling him 'It's okay,' before taking a seat.

Hiccup made his way to the kitchen and got cooking.

Once everyone was fed, and Hiccup washed all the dishes, dried, and put them away, the children began putting on their coats, snow-boots, and beanies as Hiccup stared out of the window. When he saw a yellow bus park out on the curve he opened the door and led the children in a orderly fashion. "Okay kids, you have fun at school." He told them as he watched them all get on the bus one by one till Lyla was the last one standing who had her lips curled down.

Kneeling down, to her level he grinned, "Why the long face?" He saw her gestured to wet grass. "It'll come. You'll seen," He tapped his nose, "Jokul Frosti will come with his blanket of snow for us to play in, all of us."

Lyla smiled before holding her right hand up. Hiccup smiled and pressed his left hand on her's before moving them in a half circle formation. They then curled their hands together in a hear shape and pressed it from his chest to her's before the two siblings pulled each other in a embrace. "Now, go I'll see you later." She flashed him a toothy smile before heading inside the bus.

Hiccup waved at his sister and orphan siblings. The minute the bus was gone from view his shoulder slumped and he walked back inside the house to get his chores done.

* * *

Jack let out a laugh at the story Jamie was telling him. Apparently, Sophie wanted to dress up Bunnymund and Bunny, not being able to say no, was soon covered in lipstick, eyeshadow and ribbons tied to his ear.

"Oh man!" Jack gasped as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I wish I could've been there to see that!"

"Funny cause Bunny said thank the Manny you weren't." Jamie said before he heard his mom calling him from downstairs and sighed, "I have to go shopping with my mom."

"Hey, no sweat. You'll only have a few hours wasted from your life." Jack reassured him.

An idea popped into his head, "Can you make it snow?"

Jack smirked as he twirled his staff in one hand and his other stuff in his hoodie's pocket. "I wouldn't be Jack Frost if I wasn't."

Jamie grinned, "Awesome!" He heard his mom called him again, "Okay mom, I'm coming!" He said before turning back to Jack, "I'll see you later Jack. Meet me at the park there's someone I want you to meet."

Jack who was leaning on his staff nodded, "You got it, kid. See ya later." Both the boys left the room, with Jamie exiting through the door and Jack leaping out of the window and taking off in the air.

* * *

Hiccup exhaled as he wiped off the sweat off his forehead before continuing to scrub the floor.

"Hiccup!" He groaned as he heard the shrill voice and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes miss Ginger?" Ginger was a middle aged woman who were too much makeup on her face. She was the director of the orphanage. In public she was he most sweetest and down to earth woman you would ever meet but behind closed doors she was Cruella Devil.

Ginger put her hands on her hips, "Do you realize what today is?"

Hiccup ponder for a moment before speaking, "Laundry day?"

"Well," She crossed her arms, "There's that but also something else."

Hiccup thought for a few more moments then sighed, "Your date night?"

"That's right and I need you to be here after you've done grocery shopping." She said as she walked to the kitchen with the young brunet following behind her.

"Today? Ginger, I have art class today." He told her as she rummage through the fridge.

"Oh why do you keep going to that place? It's just a waste of time, all you do is paint a blob on a piece of paper." She said before finding the caramel apple she's been looking for.

"It's not," Hiccup tried to argue as the woman began walking away from him, "My teacher said that I have a great gift and thinks I might have a career in it."

The woman took a bite of the treat before tossing it over her shoulder.

Hiccup who saw the flying food item caught in his hands.

"So you're doing to get a career that involves killing trees and wasting papers?" She said as she begins walking away.

Hiccup, after placing the half eaten candy apple on the counter, followed and tried to reason with her again, "That's not what art is. It's about expressing your imagination and feelings through things that will help show-"

"Hiccup listen," Ginger said as she draped an arm around the boy's shoulder and used her free hand to cup the other side of her ear, "Do you hear that?" Hiccup gave her a puzzle look, "That's the sound of me not caring." With that being said she pulled herself away and began digging into her purse, "Now here's the money for the week." She handed a eighty dollar bill.

He looked at the money in his hand before looking back up, "This isn't enough," he told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

He spoke a little louder, "You usually give me a hundred and eighty dollars for me to buy food for the week."

"Yeah, well, I need the hundred dollar bill. Marly is taking me out to a fancy dinner and I don't want to look like I can't afford my meal." She explained.

"But this isn't gonna be enough for the week," He said.

"So?" She said as she placed a hand on her hip. "They don't have to eat everyday, it's not like it's going to hurt them."

"We're talking twelve kids here, Ginger. Some are still going to preschool."

"They can share, plus they can eat at school and we would have more money if you weren't off doodling on your book." She said as she waved her arm in the air before looking at her wrist watch. "I've wasted to much time talking to you, I'm off."

"Wait Ginger, can you at least give me a few dollar bills? Please." He pleaded but he received no pity and sighed at the door closing on him.

Walking back in the kitchen, he looked at the half eaten caramel apple on the counter. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hasn't eaten in so long. His hand reached for chocolate covered treat but it retreated in the last second.

As hungry as he is, he shouldn't eat it. Besides the children were his first priorities. Taking a butter knife out of the drawers, he split the apple in half and threw away the one that was bitten and placed the other pieces in a plastic container.

He made sure to put it in the fridge before going up stairs to put on his brown jacket and gloves. Crouching down under his bed he stretched his hand out and pulled out a box. He opened the top and took out couple of twenty dollar bills.

"This will have to do," Hiccup sighed before placing the money in his pocket and heading out the door.

* * *

As a promise to Jamie, Jack cast snow in every direction he could and freezing any ponds, lakes, and/or pools he spotted as he zipped through the air. Berk may have been smaller then Burgess but he'll never get tired of making it snow.

He smiled as the kids in the school began to run out off their classroom to play in the new snow and took off to finish the rest.

Once the city was covered in complete snow and all the children were having snowball fights and making snowmen he floated down to his feet to admire his work. _I hope Jamie love this. _He thought before jerking his head up to the sound of a door clicking. He turned his head towards the direction and saw that it was the same boy he saw the night before.

_What's he doing out here? _He watched as he other looked at the pile of snow on the ground and looked at the fall snowflakes. Jack felt something strange in his stomach as he saw the younger male smile. _Huh, what was that about? _

As the other began walking Jack found himself following to small teen. It would have looked weird; seeing a hovering white hair teen behind the skinny boy and so Jack found himself grateful that not many people could see him.

"Okay," Hiccup looked through a piece of paper before stuffing it back in his jacket's pocket. "Buy food, clean the house, and pick up the kids at three thirty." He sighed and shook his head. "How am I going to handle this?" It's not like this is his first time being left alone with the kids but it was the first time he hardly had enough money to buy the essentials for them. The money wasn't just for food he had to buy the kids clothes and soaps also. _This just isn't gonna be my week._

Jack watched the teen entered a store and debated whether or not he should enter inside to but decided he should wait until he comes out.

As he waited, he had a inner battle with himself questioning why he was following this guy in the first place. Because, in all honesty, it made no sense to him at all.

_Maybe I'm curious of how teenagers live their life?_

_But if that was the case I would have observe other teens as well. _

_Maybe I just wanna see if he believes in us. _

_No, that's a lie. I wasn't even thinking about the others when he saw me..._

"When he saw me." Blue eyes widen in realization. That had to be it. That had to be the reason for Jack's curiosity but he felt that there was more to it. "It'll have to do for now."

One way or another Jack was going to confront him.

**I think the ending could have gone better but my brain didn't feel like doing one so sorry for the lame ending and I hope the chapter wasn't that boring. :P **

**Anyways, like always please leave a review and let me know what you all thought about it. :)**

**Till then, take care. **


	4. Of greetings and frying pans

**Sorry for the long wait everybody. But here is chapter 4 for all you loyal readers out there. :D**

It felt forever but finally got the essential things and was heading back to the orphanage, much to Jack's relief and as he got there he saw two familiar people standing by the porch. _Jamie, Sophie? _Jack decided that he should take the sky before the two kids can see him and watch the scene unfold.

* * *

_Huh, _Hiccup blinked as he and pressed a hand to his chest. _That was strange. _He looked over his shoulder as if expecting someone to be there. When he saw that no one was there he walked down the isle with a puzzled expression. _Weird, I could have sworn I was being followed or something. _

Since a few weeks when the dreams-nightmares-began to happen Hiccup kept feeling that there was an un-wanting presence lingering around him and every time he looked around there was nothing. Believe it or not but ever since he was little he was able to feel spirits but was never able to see them.

But this time it was different, he felt that his life wasn't being threaten but he still felt a cold chill running down his spine since he began walking to the store but when he entered inside the feeling vanished.

He sighed and shook his head; _maybe I was just imagining things. _

People did day he hand an active imagination and for him to still believe in fairy tales and such was just plain ridiculous. After all one you turn thirteen in this town you're practically an adult and thinking that Santa, the Easter Bunny or any other mythical beings is just plain child's play.

But that didn't stop him from believing about them. Besides, he loved learning about all the myths that have been made.

Plus, someone has to keep the faith alive in the orphanage and Hiccup was the only candidate who was willingly to do it. He loved making the children smile from all the tales he would tell them, especially his sister.

His sister just loved hearing stories he would say about the Tooth Fairy and Sandman such but what interest her the most was learning their Norse culture, much to his joy.

They were Vikings descendents after all.

His father once told him that their ancestor, when he was Hiccup's age, had taught all the Vikings that dragons are not as dangerous as everyone made them out to be and even befriended the rarest and intelligent dragon of them all. Not only that, but also set the dragons free from imprisonment from their evil dictator.

His father also joked on how much Hiccup looked exactly like his great-great-great-great grandfather, minus the foot loss. _You two could have been twins. _Thus the reason why his name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV. Quite a mouthful huh? But it's not the worst name in the world. And because of what his grandfather did a long time ago the name Hiccup was given a new meaning: _a heart of strength. _

As he chuckled at the thought of other horrible names he stopped when he saw two children before him. A boy who looked about ten years old and a little three year old girl who was holding his hand. Upon seeing his arrival they advance towards him.

_Oh no, _Hiccup thought. _Please tell me that they're not orphans too._

Most of the children were abandoned by their parents. Some they were unable to find while the ones they did wanted nothing to do with them. It's sad how some people could be cruel to others, especially the children.

When the kids reached him the boy spoke up, "Excuse me, do you know if there is anyone at the orphanage?"

"Well, actually I'm in charge of it till our warden comes back. Is there anything I can do for you two?" Hiccup asked politely. "My name's Hiccup."

"I'm Jamie and this is Sophie." The boy shifted his feet, "Um, you see, me and my sister are lost and we don't know the way back to our aunt's house."

Green eyes widen as he saw the scared looking boy and his teary eyed sister. _They're lost? _"Do you guys want me to take you to the police station or…"

"A phone would be nice." He said.

Hiccup nodded and walked up the steps, "Come on in." The two kids followed him with Jack hovering close by. "The living room's on your left make yourselves at home. I'll be right back, I need to put these stuff away." Hiccup said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Jamie led his sister to the living and saw her on the couch which then she instantly fell to the side and passed out from exhaustion.

"So she is a fast sleeper," Jack said making Jamie whipped towards him with a grin on his face.

"Jack!" He cried happily and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jack returned the happy gestured.

"Are thought you were with shopping with your mom,"

"I was but Sophie saw something and ran outside and I followed her before mom saw us and next thing I knew we were on a different street." Jamie explained, slightly ashamed at himself for making him and Sophie lost.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them soon. How did you know to come here anyways?"

"I-"

A loud crash and a sharp yelp cut off Jamie mid sentence and caused to two boys to jerked their head towards the noise.

Jack, on instinct, flew to where the sound came from and saw Hiccup on the ground surrounded by pots and pans.

The brunet sat up and rubbed the back of his head. _There goes my perfect record of not falling on my ass for this week. _When he looked up his green eyes locked with blue.

The two stared at each for a moment but it felt like centuries for both of them. Both are unsure of what to do. So they just kept looking.

Fortunately, one broke the silence.

Unfortunately, it was Jack.

"Um, hi?" Jack said, expecting the other to either scream and run away or something.

What he didn't expect is getting the side of his head bashed from a frying pan. "OW! What the hell?!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked gripping the pan in his hands. On normal circumstances he wouldn't do this but there was two things he noticed from this guy, one he was floating and two felt the same cold presences he felt a while ago. _So he was the one from earlier. Is he an evil spirit?_

"Ow, ow, ow. My head." Was all Jack could say before glancing at the menacing looking teen boy. "For a scrawny kid, you sure have a mean swing. Hold on... did you just-"

"You're gonna regret ever coming here." Hiccup said before charging.

Jack, again on instinct, flew up in the air and froze the floor from underneath him. "Whoa!"

Hiccup slid on the ice and lost his grip on the pan but caught himself as he did a hand stand and jumped back on his feet. Hiccup glared upward at the Guardian of fun, "Wandering evil spirits are not welcome here!"

_Hold on a second. What did he just call me? _"Wait!" Jack said and froze the boy's feet in place before he could do anything else.

"What the..." Hiccup said as he looked at his frozen feet and tried to yank himself out of his predicament.

"Whoops." The spirit of winter said as he hovered down to the human teen. "Sorry, I needed to get your attention without you attacking me."

Hiccup glared at him as he pulled out his hidden dagger from his pocket.

Jack froze, afraid of what the other would do but let out a sigh in relief when he saw the teen tried to thaw the ice off.

"Jack, what did you do?" The white haired boy blinked and looked to the side and saw both Jamie and Sophie by the kitchen.

"Dumb spirit froze my feet" Hiccup asked, stopping what he was doing in realization. "Wait, you can see him?"

"So can you." Jamie pointed out in awe.

"It's nothing really surprising." Hiccup shrugged and began trying to thaw the ice off.

"Jack, can't you unfreeze him or something?" Jamie asked.

"I... haven't learned that trick yet." Jack sheepishly admitted.

"Well that's comforting." Hiccup mumbled, "Jamie, there's a bag under my bed. Can you get it for me? My room is the last door on your right side."

Jamie nodded, "Sure thing." and gestured for Jack to come with him.

Sophie grabbed a near by spoon and began smacking the ice on the boy's feet.

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks sweetie."

Sophie grinned and kept on continuing.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw the ice and pondered. _He used his staff to summon the ice. He didn't recite a spell or anything. Can it be... _

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Great gods, please tell me he's not who I think he is."

**This chapter was really hard to write and I'm not sure if it turned out well but I wanted to make Jack and Hiccup's encounter unique. I've read a bunch where they become friends in a instant and I wanted to try a different approach for them. **

**I hope you all liked it.I apologize for it being short and Hiccup's OOCness.  
**

**R&R please. They make me happy. :D **


	5. The Truth and a Truce

**I would like to, again, thank you all for reading my stories and all the wonderful reviews you guys left. :) **

**Warning: Grammar, OOCs**

**A/N: None**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot and my OCs**

**And now...here is chapter 5 y'all!**

Hiccup sneezed and sniffled before rubbing his nose and shivered. It's only been a few minutes and already he felt like he was going to get hypothermia.

_White hair, pale skin, a Sheppard's crook, and the ability to control winter in his free will? _

_Can he be?... Is he the guy from the stories my parents use to tell me when I was Lyla's age? Wait... Lyla! _

Hiccup glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten till three. He let out a sigh in relief before sneezing again. "Damn that frost spirit." He mumbled. "I hope I don't catch a cold."

Sophie started to get bored and began to wonder around the kitchen only to slip on the ice a couple of times. She giggled before sliding on it.

Hiccup smiled softly. _I guess he can't be all bad if the kids can see him. _

Meanwhile, Jack was twirling his staff and watched as Jamie crawled out of the bed with the bag in his hand. "Okay, I got it."

"Good, let's go before the guy finishes plotting my demise." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Jack, stop exaggerating." Jack looked baffled.

"Did you not see what he did to me? He hit me with a freakin' frying pan!" The young brunet stifled a giggle and Jack pouted.

"So that's what the 'clang' noise was?" Jamie asked. The winter spirit crossed his arms. "I'm sorry Jack it's just I saw this movie called Tangled with Sophie and the princess used a frying pan as a weapon. It became a recurring weapon later on in the movie also."

"Glad I brought up such a memorable moment for you." Jack said with a hint of sarcasm.

His first believer just rolled his eyes again before pushing him out of the room so they can go back to Hiccup and Sophie.

Once they made it down stairs and in the kitchen, Hiccup had given up using his knife thawing the ice and was smiling and chuckling at Sophie who was making her toy bunny hop as she spoke.

"That's really interesting." Hiccup said, kneeling down to her height level. "You must have been really excited meeting him."

Sophie nodded, "Easter Bunny." She said as jumped up and down, "Hop, hop, hop."

Hiccup smiled and patted Sophie on her head before locking eyes on the other two boys. "Good, you guys found it." He said as Jamie handed him his bag and thanked him before rummaging through the bag and pulling a chisel and a wooden mallet.

Jack blinked and watched as Hiccup angled the tip of the chisel on the ice and raised his mallet at the end of the chisel.

Hiccup let out a small breath before slamming the mallet on the butt of the chisel and in an instant the chip began to crack. He kept repeating the process making the ice crack more and more.

Both Jamie and Sophie watched with interest on what the brunet teen was doing while Jack eyed the dagger that was laid beside Hiccup's feet.

As stealthy as he could he used his staff to create frost under the dagger and slowly but surely did it start to lead the sharp weapon away from the distracted teen. Jack was a little startled when the teen spoke up but relaxed when the conversation wasn't directed to him.

"Jamie, did you call your parents yet?" Hiccup asked but didn't look up to see the kid nodded so Jamie spoke again.

"Yeah, she said she'll be here soon and I'm big trouble when I get home." Jamie sighed, "Guess I can't go out today like I wanted."

Jack frowned before smiling and ruffling the top part of his first believer's head. "Hey, don't worry kiddo, there's always tomorrow."

Jamie looked up and grinned, showing all of his teeth.

Hiccup's eyes glanced up and couldn't help but form a small smile of his own while Sophie just giggled and played with her toy bunny.

It took almost ten minutes but Hiccup was finally free from his frozen captivity, however when he tried to take a step forward he fell to the side with a thud.

This caused the other three to be alarmed but Hiccup assured them that he was fine but after many arguments and manhandling-courtesy of Jack- later, Hiccup soon found himself sitting on a chair recliner with his bare feet soaking in a pot filled with hot water. Jack was standing by the couch, that Jamie and Sophie sat on, twirling his staff ever so slowly.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air with the exceptions of Sophie singing to her bunny.

"So let me get this straight," Hiccup began, catching Jack and Sophie's attention, "Not only are you a spirit, but you are the legendary Jack Frost and the "Guardian" of Fun?"

Jack and Jamie nodded.

"I don't believe this." Hiccup mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jack frowned. "Excuse me?" _It was bad enough that this guy tried to attack me now he's trying to deny my existence when he was standing right in front of him! _"You believe me more as an evil spirit than a protector of children?" Never in a million years could he see himself inflicting harm on children the thought of it was just sickening.

"No, that's not. I just... Never expected to meet an urban legend in the flesh," he admitted with a shrug. "Plus from the stories I heard, expected and old man with a long beard and cloak."

Jamie covered his mouth to stifle a laugh that tried to escape after seeing his friend's baffled expression.

"W-wha... You-" He pointed a Hiccup before looking at a smiling Jamie then back at him, "You-and then- what? Hey, do I look like an elder to you?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I don't know. From what you guys told me, you might as well be Senior Jokul Frosti."

"Jack," the frost spirit corrected. "My name is Jack Frost."

"Well in Norse you're known as Jokul Frosti and that's the legend we grew up with."

"But how can you see me?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess you can say I'm a kid at heart."

Jack crossed his arms, "Sure don't act like one."

Vivid green eyes were rolled, "Not all teens have to act immature in order to believe in Fairy Tells."

Jamie perked up, "You do? Like what?"

Hiccup smiled, "Well, trolls for one. Did you know they still your left socks while you sleep? Or frost giants, which is what I thought your friend was at first."

"First an old man now some frost giant?"

"What do they look like?" Jamie asked.

Hiccup rubbed his chin in thought, "You know a yeti?"

Both Jack and Jamie nodded.

"Picture one without fur and could control only ice." The boys shuddered at the thought.

"Then how did you mistake me for one?" Jack asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"You were floating in my kitchen, it was either that or-"

"The spirit thing," Jack finished, "I know, I know. But I'm not a bad guy. Would someone evil hang out with children."

Hiccup glanced at the innocent looking winter spirit, before mumbling, "You don't want me answering that."

"Oh come on!" Jack exclaimed, catching Sophie's attention.

Hiccup shrugged, "You're the one who froze my legs."

"Cause you attacked me first." Jack objected, crossed his arms, and pouted. "You're lucky I didn't freeze you completely."

"And we wouldn't be having this conversation." Hiccup reminded as he stood up. "I finally got the warmth back in my feet." He told them. As he bend down to dry off his feet the doorbell rang.

"Jamie, could you get that?" the boy nodded and went to open and practically got ran over from the dozen of children running in.

Jamie, who fell on his rump from the sudden wave of impact, was dazed for a moment before looking up when a hand was held out.

A girl around his age gave him a warm smile which caused Jamie cheeks to turn slightly pink. _She has a nice smile. _Jamie took the girl's hand in his and soon he was back on his feet.

"Hi," Jamie greeted meekly before asking, "You must be Lyla."

Lyla smiled brightened, knowing that this was her pen-pal that she has been talking to for a school assignment: Jamie Bennett.

When Hiccup was done putting on his shoes he saw the orphan kids running towards him.

Jack let out a small laugh at the attention the older teen was getting only to stop when sixty pair of brown eyes locked on him. The spirit felt as if he was a deer caught in headlights at the sudden attention.

Hiccup gave a sly smile at the kids reaction of seeing the white hair teen. _This could be fun. _"Hey guys," the kids turned to Hiccup, "Do you who that is?" heads shook, "That's Jokul Frosti. Also known as Jack Frost." There was a long silence.

At first Jack thought nothing was gonna happen until he was swarmed by kids jumping around him in pure joy. Though he was confused he soon found himself laughing. He couldn't believe that he would meet this many children that believed in him in one day.

From a distant, Jamie smiled. Happy that his friend found more believers, even though he felt a little jealous he was glad and knew that Jack would always acknowledge him as his first believer.

Lyla's eyes widen like saucers at the sight of Jack Frost. She knew he wasn't a dream. He was real. He was real. And her Hiccup could see him too. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of a small bump on the winter spirit's head.

"So kids," Jack finally spoke catching their undivided attention, "How's about we have a little snow day?" he and the children looked at Hiccup as if waiting for his approval.

_Why do I suddenly feel like the bad guy? _"Sure, but only in the back yard." Hiccup said, looking at Jack dead in the eye.

Jack grinned, "Well, aren't you gonna be there watching us ?"

"Look, I trust you enough that you won't hurt them plus I can see you guys through the window in the kitchen. Besides, I have a lot of chores I need to finish." Hiccup explained causing the kids to go 'awww'.

"But Hiccup-"

"You have to come-"

"And play with us-"

"Please-"

"We'll help afterwards-"

"It'll be fun-"

"Snowman-"

"Snowball fights-"

"Hop, hop, hop!"

"Please!" They all pleaded, giving him their best puppy pouts they could give.

Hiccup looked as if he was about to cave but held his ground.

"Oh come on stick in the mud." Jack said as he floated next to the agitated looking Hiccup, "These kids are practically begging. You're not gonna break all their hearts over some household work, are you?"

"Yeah," Jamie pipped, who had Sophie-who he was holding hands with- and Lyla by his side, when he was near the two teens. "sometimes people need a break from hard labor."

"Play, play, play!" Sophie added as she bounced slightly on her feet.

And one look from his sister bright encouraging smile was all it took for Hiccup to give in.

"Alright, I'm game." The kids burst into cheers and Jack couldn't help but grin.

Even though they had a rough greeting at first, Jack was sure that him and Hiccup would be great friends.

_I just wish I knew what this feeling is inside me when I look at him._

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Thank you all for being patient and I hope you liked it. **

**Please R&R and if you guys have any suggestions or advice for this story don't hesitate to tell me. :) Whether through review(s) or PM(s)**

**Anyways have a nice day and enjoy your week. :D**


	6. Snowballs and Funtime

**Wow, I didn't think that this story was going to get this many attention. It really means a lot to me. :')**

**Anyways, as suggested, this chapter is dedicated to the one who gave me the awesome idea that you will all read soon enough. You know who you are and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter I made.**

**A/N: Some small fluff for all you Frostcup/Hijack fans out there ;)**

**Warning: Grammar**

All the kids- minus the Haddock, Bennett, and Jack- all ran out to the backyard which was surprisingly big.

_I could make a skating ring out of this place. _Jack thought. _But I think just adding a little more snow will be better for them. _

"Sometimes it pays to have a backyard the size of a park." Hiccup said before sighing, "Just wish it didn't always look so dead and lifeless."

And Jack took that as his cue to work his magic.

Raising his staff and flew up in the air. With the help of his staff he glided himself over the backyard and showered mountains of frozen white substance all over the dead grass and ruined shack.

The kids all burst with joy and began playing in the snow.

Lyla, who had a camera in her hand, held it above her face and snapped a few shots of the snow covered trees and frost patterns on the grass and also of her friends who were making a snowman.

Soon a laughing Jamie and a giggling Sophie joined the group of kids and began having a snowball fight.

Hiccup smiled fondly as he watch them play. To him, nothing was better then seeing the pure joy on a child's face. He felt a bit sad though when he saw his sister cover her mouth with her eyes closed as she chucked a snowball at Jamie's head causing the boy to stumble back a few feet.

He wished his sister hadn't lost her ability to speak. He missed the sound of her laughter when she thinks something is funny. He missed her talking to him about all the amazing dreams the sandman would give her but him and her flying around the world on a dragon. And even when they would do their singing duo(she would force him to sing with her, he hates singing-since his voice sounds like a dead cat getting run over- but he would do it for her). He would do anything for her, give up everything if it meant keeping her safe.

Just then a snowball plowed on his face causing him to stagger back a bit. When he wiped the snow off his face he saw embodiment of winter who was currently sitting on top of the crook of his cane while tossing a snowball up in the air and catching in his palm. "Whoops." He grinned.

Hiccup gave a playful glare before saying, "You're dead Frost." While Jack was caught up in mock fear Hiccup chuck an unexpected snowball in his face and laughed.

Jacked wiped it off and smirked, "So that's how you want to play, aye?"

As Lyla took a picture of Jamie and Sophie making snow-angels she heard a familiar sound coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jack and Hiccup having an all out snowball fight, laughing as they were imploded with the white substance. She smiled and snapped a shot of the playful teens. She was glad that her brother was having fun with someone her own age. Not many teens like Hiccup.

She was never sure why though. Hiccup was sweet, kind and was for sure smarter then most residents, he made her a toy crossbow out of trees and vines and also most of the orphans clothes out of fabric that Miss Ginger would throw out a week later.

And because their clothes always looked nice and tidy-not to mention better than the ones sold at the stores they walk by- people tend to look away, forgetting that they were orphans.

But that was because her brother sacrificed everything for her and her peers. He gave up going to school, his social life, and most of his free time. The only time he has for himself is when he's doing chores or drawing in his sketch book for his art class that he took a few months ago.

She really wished that Hiccup didn't have to give up so much for them. He deserved to have happiness.

Even though he would give her the 'As long as you're okay, then I am happy' but she knew that was just a facade. She knew her brother better then he knew himself and even though she knew it was pointless, she wished for her brother to be happy again like he was when their parents were around. _Happiness, that's all I want for you brother. _She thought as she took another picture of Hiccup and Jack. _That's all I wish for. _

Jamie finally sat up so see where Jack had wondered off to and saw the two teens little battle. "Hey Lyla," The girl looked down at the boy, "Wanna make an all out war?"

Lyla looked back her brother and the winter spirit than back at Jamie. Her lips curled into a sly smile before nodding. One look at all the kids and they knew what needed to be done.

Hiccup was about to dodge the snowball that Jack was about to throw only to become bewildered when one hit the white hair teen from the side of his face. Looking to his left he saw the children holding snowballs in their mitten hands. _Uh oh, _was what he thought before diving over for cover. But for some reason found himself hovering in mid air-just above the orphanage- with a arm wrapped around his chest. _What the hell-_

Looking up he saw Jack flying past all the oncoming snowballs. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hey, don't use that kind of language when there are kids among us,"

"Whatever, put me down?"

"And have you died among battle? Not gonna happen," Hiccup let out a small yell as Jack made a corkscrew in the air.

"How about the fact that no adult could see you and if they see me flying they'll call an exorcist?" Jack sighed.

"Okay fine." Before Jack could lowered themselves down a gush of wind blew past them. "Whoa."

"Jack!"

"It's not me!" Another gush of wind flew again this time knocking the kids off their feet. "What's going on!?"

"Jack, get us down before-" Both were not sure what just happen but some blur thing collided into them. The impact cause Jack to loosen his grip on both his staff and Hiccup and soon the two went tumbling down to the ground and crashed landed into a pile of snow with a loud thud.

"Jack!" "Hiccup!" The kids, minus Lyla who was able to hold herself at bay when they wind blew, all cried out. Lyla being the only kid who stood ran towards where the two teens fell, hoping that her brother and the Guardian of Fun were okay. Though when she got there she didn't expect to see what she saw.

Both teens were unconscious but that wasn't what made her froze, it was the position they were in. Hiccup was lying on his back with Jack resting his head on her brother's chest and she vaguly see that the white haired teen had his arms around around her brother. And the funny thing is they both appeared to be sleeping of all things.

Without a second thought she lifted her camera to her face and snapped a quick picture before they came to.

"Lyla!" Jamie called out as he ran next to the girl, "Are they okay?" his question was soon answered when he heard a small groan coming from the older boys.

Jack was the first to come to but he woke up slowly, using his arms to push himself up, not realising that he straddling the still unconscious Hiccup. "Oh lord, my head." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head to soothe the pain. He opened his eyes when he felt that he was being watched and looked to see both Lyla and Jamie staring at him. "What?" then he felt a light shift from under him and froze when he looked back down and felt frozen. _Oh boy._

Hiccup finally came to as well and used his hands to push his upper body up since his legs refused do to some sort of weight on top of him. When the blur vanished from his vision his green eyes locked with blue. Not to mention Hiccup noticed that their nose were slightly touching each other but neither one made the effort to move.

Though they did jumped away from each other at the sound of a flash.

Jamie let out a snickered as Lyla covered her smiling mouth, "Did we interrupt something? Cause if we did-"

"No! No, no!" Jack said, waving his hands in a no gestured. "It was nothing like that! Jamie, come on. You saw what happen."

Jamie simply shrugged while Lyla let out silent giggles at her brother who had a pink face. "Okay, I think we've been outside long enough," Hiccup announced after seeing a few kids sneeze before ushering them all inside.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder to the forest for a moment with a puzzle gazed. _What was that just now? _Another breeze flew pass him and he took it as his cue to get inside with Jack and the others, plus his sister was tugging him inside anyways. Missing the pair of brown eyes watching him and his sister.

Twenty minutes passed and soon Jamie and Sophie's mother came to the orphanage. She thanked Hiccup for watching over them while scolding her children to never do something like that ever again. As the mother and children made their way to the car Jack took a few steps to follow only but found himself stopping down the steps. He looked back to see both Hiccup and Lyla standing by the door.

Jack rubbed the back of his head and spoke, "Listen Hiccup, I-"

Hiccup raised his cutting him off, "Don't. Under any other circumstances I would have been mad but there was no harm and it wasn't like you meant for that to happen." For some reason those last words ached the spirit of winter.

"But, other than that I had a really nice time." Hiccup assured him as he looked down at his sister who nodded in agreement.

"You think, we could, you know..." Jack began feeling himself rambling. _Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me? _He thought before trying to speak again, "Maybe try hang out some time in the future." _Boy did that sound lame and desperate._

Hiccup stared at the teen who had a hopeful gaze in his ice blue eyes. Sure they started off on the wrong foot but the last hour being with Jack made Hiccup feel, happy. No that wasn't the right word. It was something else but his brain refused to let him decipher it any further. All in all, he liked the feeling, even though he'll never admit out loud. And above all, dare he say it, he really wanted to get to know Jack better. So without a second thought he responded, "Probably,"

Even though it was not an yes, it still gave him hope. A wide grin formed on his face causing Hiccup to slightly blush and give him an awkward smile in return before the brunet responding with a smirk on his face, "Just be sure to be prepare next time you try to come inside my house,"

"I'll keep that noted," Jack chuckled as he bowed, "Till then my friends," before flying in the air and taking off to catch up to the car that was driving away.

Lyla waved goodbye to her new friends before looking up at her brother as if to say "Some day, huh?"

Hiccup nodded in agreement, "Yeah, some day. And, for some reason, I think we're gonna see those guys more than we should." Lyla perked up at the thought of seeing Jamie and Sophie again and smiled brightly at the look of her brother face when he looked at the snow that was falling from the sky. "C'mon, we better get inside." Hiccup said as he went in the house. Lyla took one last look at the sky with a smile before entering inside building. For the first time, things are finally looking up.

At least for the time being, for what lies deep in the forest will be the start of their lives changing forever.

**That's it for that chapter I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you know who. Next chapter will be the start of the plot you all thought I might have forgotten. I haven't. :)**

**Please R&R and see you guys later. :D**


	7. Deja vu with a sprinkle of Trouble

**Chapter seven everybody! Again, sorry if it's short. I'm suppose to be working on my homework but decided to type and post this chapter up so yeah...**

**Please enjoy. :D**

_"The time is upon us my pets. Soon what was lost will be ours once again." _

She smirked at the sound of the wolves howling. _"I think it's about time we pay our dear friend a little visit, shall we?" _With a wave of her hand a purple white mist began to form around the shadow wolves.

One wolf closed its red eyes and re-open to reveal his new white pupil-less eyes.

* * *

Bright green eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around the dark room to see all her other roommates sound asleep. Her head jerked towards the window. _That noise, I hear it again. _

Like Hiccup, Lyla had abnormal senses. While his is to feel spirits or aura's presence she could hear things that no one else could. Sometimes she could hear and make out everyone's conversation when being stuck in a crowded room, other times she could quiet things like a needle pin dropping or the winds soft blows.

But this one, this one was different. She's been hearing this noise ever since her and her brother met Jack, Jamie, and Sophie and that was about three weeks ago.

She clutched her toy dragon when she once again heard the noise. _Why does it sound distressed? _She thought before getting out of bed and heading to her brother's room.

When she opened the door she saw that her brother was busing himself in packing some stuff and saw an axe next to him. _Oh yeah. Jack's coming over later on. _

She still found it weird of how her brother greeted the winter spirit though in all fairness Jack did sneak into her brother's room while he was asleep and because of that the white hair boy now knows it's a bad idea to poke Hiccup while he was sleeping. Especially since he carries several weapons that were hidden in his room, plus the dagger under his pillow.

Hey, Hiccup likes making old melee weapons. Big deal. Some people have stranger hobbies than him. And also he makes sure they're out of children reach, he's more responsible than that. Though it's getting harder to explain to Miss Ginger why random scratch marks are appearing on the walls in Hiccup's room.

_I'm still amazed that she believed in the whole owls trying to attack lie. Hiccup is such a bad fibber. But… why would Hiccup need his axe again? I thought he was using ninja stars._

Said bad liar glanced in her direction with a concern look, "Lyla, what's wrong?"

Lyla pointed behind him.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder before turning back to his sister. "I know, I'm gonna head over there to see what that thing is."

Lyla's bright green eyes widen. _Go out there in the forest... by himself?_

"Whoa Lyla!" Hiccup said as his sister suddenly latched herself around his waist. He gently pried her off and sat on his knees. "Lyla," He spoke in a soft, gentle tone to his sister who had her head down. "Lyla, look at me." She refused. He used his finger to tilt her head up. "I'm gonna be fine, okay? I'm just gonna take a quick look around the forest alright? I'll be back as soon as I can." Lyla gave him a worried look. One that clearly read: _please don't leave me._

Hiccup smiled and hugged his sister, "I wouldn't dream of it." He pulled away so they can do their secrete handshake before patting her on the head, "Try not to stay up too late, okay sis?"

Lyla nodded and watched as her brother exit out of his room. She walk towards the window and the saw the figure that was Hiccup heading in the forest. She took a few steps away from the window and climbed into his bed. Once she laid her head on the pillow she was out like a light. Knowing that somehow, this was meant to happen.

She just doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing yet.

* * *

An owl that was sitting on a tree branch hooted before looking down at the boy walking throw the woods.

Hiccup cocked his flashlingt forward as he walked forward using his head to scan left and right. Once in a while he would pat his hip and back to see if his dagger and axe were still secure in their sheathes.

Some time passed and Hiccup soon found himself walking deeper and deeper into the forest. He heard the trees give a small creak as the wind push on the them. _Now all I need is some Takens and my evil doppelganger to just come out of know where and I could cosplay as Alan Wake. _He thought as he pulled his brown hood over his head which hid his hair.

His ears perked up at the sound of something snapping from above and jumped back at the last second when part of a tree came tumbling down. "Talk about close call." He said as he shined his light on the tree and saw that it was split in two along with a few other trees that laid scattered around. "What the..." His green eyes traveled to the broken part of the tree that look like it was pointing.

He followed the direction and soon found himself walking down a long trench. Once he reached the edge his flashlight shined on something black just pass a few boulders and let out a roar. Hiccup ducked his head down before the thing spotted him.

Now normally people would freak out and hide-or run away as fast as they could- if something like this happen to them. But Hiccup is not normal. Since he was about Lyla's age he's been a curious trooper and nearly got himself killed in all his crazy adventures.

A amusing thought came into his head when he tried to go find the troll that his father claimed stole his left sock. Funny thing is his mother used it as a sock pocket for his baby sister.

So to put it bluntly, Hiccup decided to do a deeper investigation. He jumped over the trench and quietly as he could pressed his back on the boulder near the giant black figure. He let out a deep breath before peaking over from his hiding spot. He shined his flashlight to try and get a better look and nearly felt his head explode. "No way," _A Night Fury? _

Dropping his entire guard down he walked over to the mythical creature, that appeared to be sleeping, he had heard so much about from his father's bed time story that he use to tell him when he was little. He noticed that it had a few minor scratches around his body.

"I can't believe it," he said as he reached out to touch it, "You're real,"

He jerked away when the Night Fury snapped it's teeth at his hand causing him to drop his flashlight which automatically turned off.

Hiccup felt his heart racing but still found the confidence to not run away.

_**Night Furies were the most intelligent dragons in those time.** _His father's words echoed in his mind.

The Night Fury gave a low growl at him before rising it when the human pulled out his axe.

**_They are only dangerous when you show them any hostility so it's to be calm around, like you fully trust them. _**

Without a second though Hiccup through the axe carelessly to the side but still kept his dagger hidden from the dragon.

The Night Fury ceased its growl and gave Hiccup a puzzled look.

**_They are also very curious creatures when it comes to human behavior. _**

As Hiccup took two cautious steps towards him the Night Fury tilt its head curiously to the side.

_**Some say that all dragons could understand their riders and other humans they just lack speaking terms.** _

"Easy there," Hiccup said in a calm and accepting voice, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He held his hand out and offered the dragon a warming smile.

The Night Fury's pupil rounded and pressed its snout to Hiccup's stretched out hand. Both felt a wave of familiarity wash over them. Hiccup gently pulled away only to have his stomach be nudged by the Night Fury's head.

Hiccup let out a small, astonish, laugh before petting the top part of the Night Fury's head. "I never thought I would live to see a Night Fury." _I wonder if this means that all the other dragons that my father told me are real also. _

Hiccup was soon pulled out of his thoughts when the Night Fury jerked it's head to the side and gave a deep growl bearing it's sharp teeth, its eyes darting back into slits. He looked at the Night Fury's direction and let out a startle gasp at what he saw.

Dozen of human shaped shadows with milky white eyes formed appeared from the woods a few held traditional swords while others carried maces.

One human-like shadow picked up Hiccup's fallen axe and morphed it into a scyth.

"Oh gods," Hiccup breathed as the things made their way towards him and the Night Fury who growled.

_*Dragon Whisperer,* _The one holding Hiccup's once claimed axe, pointed a bony finger in his direction, _*We've come for you.*_

_Oh the gods hate me. _

**Looks like Hiccup found himself in quite a predicament. Good thing his new best friend is their to help him but where's Jack? Don't worry, he'll be appearing in chapter eight. **

**Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R. And I'll see you all as soon as I can. Bye!**


	8. AN: Suggestions and a Treat

**Hey everybody! Sorry this isn't a update but don't worry I'm working on it. In case anyone is interested, I made a trailer for Worth Fighting For for all you guys. :D I hope you all like it. **

**The link is /watch?v=Pe8RvSxkaHs. **

**An another thing. If you guys have any ideas for the next -or future- chapters (like what kind of JackxHiccup scenes you would like to see) please go ahead and share them with me. :) I don't mind. **

**See you guys later. **


	9. Safe and Scents

**Again should be doing my homework but instead I'm writing another chapter but hey, doing this is a great stress reliever for me. So here is the climate for the last chapter. Hope the wait was worth it for all of you.**

The shadow humans crept towards the two with their weapons ready.

The Night Fury growled and stood in front of Hiccup to shield him from the evil beings. _Dragon Whisperer? _Hiccup thought as he watched the things slowly approach them. He heard the dragon's deep growl which made him narrow his eyes. _If they're looking for a fight, _He picked up his fallen flashlight and held it in a batting position, _Then they're gonna get one. _

The shadow humans stopped but their pupil-less eyes were locked on Hiccup and the Night a second thought the creatures rushed forward with their weapons up and ready.

The Night Fury let out a plasma blast at them.

The shadow humans jumped away at the last second. One came above the dragon's head to swipe at him with its blade only to get vaporize by another plasma blast. More came at the Night Fury who swung his tail at him causing three to vanish into thin air.

Hiccup swung his flashlight twice and slashed two shadows in the abdomen causing them to split in half before dematerializing. _Direct hits make them disappear. _He concluded mentally before blocking an upcoming blade that came down a little to close to his head. He shoved the shadow human away which made it stumbling and went to swing it at it only to feel his wrists being bound tightly together causing him to once again drop his flashlight. He looked over his shoulder and saw another shadow human holding a black sand made whip that held Hiccup's wrist at bay.

It gave a hard yank which made fall face front on the ground. He heard a screech and saw that they had wrapped the Night Fury with a dozen black sand ropes to hold him down and they had a muzzle wrapped securely around his mouth to prevent any biting or exploding fireballs from coming out.

Hiccup rolled to his back and thrashed his legs out when a couple shadow humans came close to him. Two were able to get a hold of Hiccup's legs to keep them steady but Hiccup still struggled with all his might yelling at them to let him go.

The shadow human who held the scythe walk towards Hiccup and looked down at him with its bright white eyes.

Hiccup stopped struggling and stared at the scythe holder with a look of confusion and fear when he saw able to see his reflection through the blade.

The shadow gripped the scythe with both arms and raised it high above his head.

The Night Fury let out muffled screeches and Hiccup's eyes widen when he brought the scythe down towards his chest.

Without even realizing it he screamed for Jack in his mind.

* * *

Jack felt a chill in the back of his head as a image of Hiccup flash through his mind. "Hiccup?" he said as he looked from the frozen lake to the sky. Suddenly it clicked in his head and for some reason he knew Hiccup's life was in danger. _Hiccup! _"Wind! Take me to Berk!" he shouted before taking off in the air and flying from Burgess to Berk.

He flew as fast as he could before he was in front of Hiccup's room only to find that it was closed at that his sister was sleeping in the bed and not him. "Where-" he asked only to whip his head to sound of a loud inhuman screech. "Hiccup!" He took off in the forest.

He dashed past all the trees and crashed into a broken one. When he reached past the forest he saw Hiccup and a dragon (dragons are real? I owe Jamie three snow days then.) being held down and Hiccup about to strike by one of them.

"HICCUP!" he cried out as he shot out a energy bolts of ice towards the shadow human causing to be flown back and releasing its grip on the scythe which changed back into Hiccup's axe and fell above his head cutting the black sand vine.

Hiccup grabbed his axe and slashed the two shadow humans that were holding him down. Their eyes locked together for a moment before

Jack whipped his head to side and saw the dragon struggling to break out his bonds.

Hiccup jumped to his feet and throw his axe with force that Jack never seen him had. The axe spun and impaled the shadow human that was keeping the Night Fury's mouth at bay.

The Night Fury yanked his mouth open, which broke the vine, and growled at the remaining four shadow humans who released their grip and began to back away slowly hoping to escape.

But Jack wouldn't have any of that. In a second he flew towards them and shot all them with a bolt of ice and they shattered in glass. The white haired boy panted before turning away to see Hiccup standing next to him and the dragon. "You okay?" he asked him with a hint of worry in his voice.

Hiccup nodded before looking back the Night Fury and kneeling down by his stomach and began stroking him. "Poor guy,"

Jack looked and saw that the vines were wrapped tight around him.

Hiccup pulled out his dagger and reassured the Night Fury when he heard him whine in fear as he began cutting the vines.

Jack narrowed his eyes when he saw the vines fall down and became black sand. He knew who that belong to, it was no mistake. _Pitch._

"There," Hiccup claimed as he cut the last vine and patted the Night Fury's head, "All done. We just need to treat your wounds and-" Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw that Jack looked distressed as he stared at the ground, "Jack," he called out to the older boy catching his attention, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just think I should warn the Guardians about this."

Hiccup noticed that he said "I" instead of "we" but chose to ignore it. "You seem a little on edge," the brunet clarified, "You should go and tell them now."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine, it's him I'm worried about." He nodded his head to the tired looking Night Fury before placing a hand above his head. "He's badly hurt and if those things come back he's done for as much as I hate to admit it."

"Well we can't carry him," Jack admitted.

"But we can't leave him here," Hiccup countered, "Besides, he protected me and I want to return the favor. And I don't care whether you help me or not."

Jack let out a sigh before asking, "Can he move?"

Hiccup looked back at the Night Fury, "Can you get up, bud?"

_Bud? _Jack thought and saw the thing struggle to stand on all fours. "Great, can he fly?"

"No, he uses a magic stick like you to control the wind." Hiccup said making Jack roll his eyes before asking the Night Fury.

The dragon shook his head and gestured to his tail.

Both teens looked and saw that he had only one tail fin.

"Ouch," Jack said and saw the Night Fury look in the ground with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry big guy," the spirit of Winter told him earning a nudge from the dragon's nose to his stomach and Jack rubbed the Night Fury's head on comfort.

Hiccup, who was inspecting the tail fin, couldn't help but smile. His father had told them that earning a Night Fury's trust was hard an he was glad that both he and Jack were able to earn it. _I guess the Night Fury knows that are intentions are pure. _

"Maybe I could take him to the Russian Palace, they have plenty of room in the stalls." Jack suggested.

"Oh yes I'm sure the reindeers will love to have a Night Fury as a room mate and I'm sure the elves and yetis will like the idea as well," Hiccup joked before turning serious. "Plus, I don't want your friends finding out about him. It might be a little too much for them to grasp about for them."

"I'm sure they know about dragons-"

"I meant about the upcoming danger," Jack closed his mouth silently agreeing.

He was right, it was bad enough that the Guardians were worried about the Eternal Slumber now they had to worried about Pitch uprising. _And I can't afford him to hurt Jamie and Sophie. Not to mention... _He glanced at Hiccup who was helping the Night Fury take small steps as he led him somewhere, "Where you going?" he asked as he floated by Hiccup.

_I'll never get use to that, _Hiccup thought before responding, "I just remember this place that my parents use to take me when Lyla was just a baby. You guys will love it." Jack saw Hiccup grin and felt his stomach do multiple flips.

_Oh boy, not again._

* * *

Hiding behind some bushes two pair of brown eyes were watching the boys and the dragon walk away. He has been watching ever since the Night Fury crashed here.

He was a brown wolf, about the same size as a grizzly and the master's most loyal subject.

His master, the queen, had told him to keep an eye on the things around this area. She had predicted that someone would try and sabotage their plans and she was right. She always right.

Those things had used the beast as bait to draw the boy out of hiding and it worked. He fell for the trap. They almost had the boy and the dragon but then that pesky Winter sprite came and to their aid.

Although the shadow humans lost shamefully they saw just how strong the boy was. He was able to taim the Night Fury without much effort. Maybe it was because the Night Fury and the boy's ancestor had history. It didn't matter though, even the boy's forefather was slightly afraid of approaching the Night Fury. And this is his descendent so there was no mistake. He was the Dragon Whisperer. The one the queen has been waiting for the last millenniums.

He let out a growl when the remaining black sand began to morph into a Nightmare. It let out a inhuman neigh before trotting in the other direction. The wolf gave chase to the black sand horse and found himself outside an orphanage. His brown eyes locked with green. At this the wolf seemed utter shocked, wondering what was a young girl like her doing outside at this time of hour.

He soon shook out his confusion and snarled at her, bearing his sharp deadly fangs.

Lyla let out a silent gasp but remained unfazed of his actions. She stared at the wolf in awe. Besides dragons, Lyla found wolves rather fascinating. The way how beautiful their furs were, how they run with such grace and show no fear what so ever and never before has she seen a wolf this big before.

Lyla saw the wolf tilt his head and she offered a small wave and a kind smile.

The wolves eyes widen a bit. The girl truly showed no fear when she saw him and that made him puzzled. Why was she not afraid of seeing an abnormal sized wolf?

A light breeze brush past the girl, her hair slightly swaying, and towards his nostrils.

The wolf sniffed the air and found that the scent of the girl was almost similar to the Dragon Whisperer's scent but also something else. _Her scent is infused with his but why? Why would he?_

His ears perked up and he jerked his head to the side. His master was calling him. Taking one last look at the girl he left. _I must inform the queen about this._

Lyla watched as the wolf vanished from her view. The sun was rising and wondered when would Hiccup returned soon. She saw Jack a while ago so she knows that her brother is safe. She sat down at the porch and waited for her brother to return. Unaware of a small crack that formed on the window.

**Back with Hiccup and Jack:**

Jack hovered beside Hiccup who was trying his best to support the Knight Furry -that was his name right?- as he led them to a deeper part of the forest. "How much longer?" Jack asked.

"Look Jack, you don't have to follow me I'm sure telling the others what happen is way more important than this." Hiccup responded. "Besides, we're here." He said as he moved a couples of vines out of the way to reveal a cove that still look like it was blossoming despite that it was still winter.

"This place is the only area that stays this way regardless of the climate." Hiccup informed them as he helped the Night Fury limp his way inside. "No one knows about this except my family and now you two." He petted the dragon's head. "I hope you can use this as a temporary home until you're all better."

The Night Fury give a cooing/growling sound before limping in a far place near a shaded tree and heats up the ground under him as he encircled it before laying himself down.

"Well he grew accustom to this place faster than I thought," Jack said before turning to Hiccup, "Wanna a ride back home?" Jack noticed the transfixed look in the mortal boy's eyes which worried him, "Hiccup,"

Hiccup blinked and looked back at Jack, "Sorry, zoned out for a moment. You were saying?"

Jack jerked his thumb in a hitch hike gestured, "Need a lift?"

"Nah, I can walk. Besides, you should head over the North's place and let him what you discovered." Hiccup reminded him making Jack lips form a thin line.

It was true that he should inform the others, it was his duty as a Guardian to let them know that Pitch strikes again but he couldn't dare leave Hiccup alone. Those things were after him and nearly killed him. _But why, why Hiccup? It doesn't make any sense. _His eyes traveled from Hiccup to the sleeping dragon. He had nothing against the fire breathing creature but in his current condition, making him pose no threat, he probably wouldn't be able to help Hiccup even if he wanted to.

_I can't leave him here, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happen to him._

"Hiccup, what about Lyla? Don't you think she'll be worried about you?" Jack knew it was a low blow but he had to do it. He had to make sure that Hiccup would be safe when he left to the North Pole.

Hiccup seemed taken aback but he knew that the spirit of Winter was right, his sister did come first but he also knew that Jack used that card to make him leave the forest. _Alright, I'll play along. But when Jack's gone, I'll come back. I have to help the Night Fury. _"You're right, it's almost morning anyways and I have to get the kids ready."

Jack nodded but inside he felt victorious that it had worked, not realizing the plan forming in Hiccup's head.

"Just let me say good bye to him, okay?" Again Jack nodded, acknowledging Hiccup's request and watched as the brunet walked to the tall black dragon and whispered something in his ear which made it twitch before giving it a small scratch behind it and heading back to the Winter sprite. "Okay, let's go."

Jack smirked and before Hiccup could objected, latched his arm around Hiccup's waist and lifted them up in the air and fly towards the orphanage.

Lyla looked from playing with her dragon the sound of her brother cursing in Norse, a language that only the residents - and herself - on Berk know about. She saw both Jack and Hiccup landed on their feet in the back yard and Hiccup threatening to maime Jack when he finds his axe again. Not wasting any time Lyla spring up to her feet and latched herself around Hiccup's waist catching both the teen boy's attention.

Hiccup returned the embrace and apologizing to his sister for not being her sooner. She looked up at him and shook her head with smile on her face as if telling him _'I'm just glad that you're here.'_

Hiccup chuckled and patted his sister head before asking to go and wake up the other kids. His sister gave him a mock salute before heading in the house to do her task leaving both Hiccup and Jack by themselves.

"Jack," Hiccup began looking into the other's icy blue eyes, "Thank you for... you know,"

Jack nearly smirked at the younger boy's embarrassment and laughed when the latter responded, "But if you ever tell anyone about that I will make you suffer."

"What where I saved your self or when you clutched onto me and screamed like a baby when I flew us here?" Jack ducked as a brick flew over his head. "Don't worry, you have my word. And Hiccup, stay safe even though danger is a occupational hazard for you."

Hiccup smirked and responded, "I'll try my best." He watched as Jack took off into the sky and vanished from his view. He gazed at the sky with a ghost smile before going back inside to help get the kids ready for another day at school and stuff for the Night Fury.

* * *

_"So," _The queen spoke with a hint of annoyance and amusement in her voice, _"Looks like the big bad boogie man wants to help. How cute," _A grin formed on her black lips as she stroked her loyal wolf's head. _"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage." _

**Wow, I can safely say that this is my longest chapter so far. Yay! Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed it. Please R&R because they make me happy (boy did that sound pathetic) and stay tune for to the next chapter coming your way.****  
**

**Remember: if you would like to make a request for a future Hijack/Frostcup you guys would like to read please don't hesitate to ask. You may comment or simply PM if you like. Stay safe and stay awesome guys! :D**


	10. A Change and a Vow

**Chapter nine people's is here and ready and I am so sorry this took a long time to post. I haven't been feeling so well but now I am. ^-^ So, as always, enjoy! **

_"The pawn has been set in place." _The cloaked woman said as she stirred her long finger in her grail. _"Let the games begin."_

_Three days. That's how long Jack has away. That's how long it's been since Hiccup saw him. But he still won't admit that he miss him. _

_As promised he visited the Night Fury, that he now named Toothless, after all the childrens go to sleep and stay with him till the moon is at it's highest peak. _

_Toothless has been getting a lot better, thanks to Hiccup's old remedies he learned from his mother and also mixing it with Toothless' saliva which has amazing healing abilities._

_Speaking of abilities, Hiccup's been noticing a bit of changes on himself. _

_It all started on a bright normal day..._

Hiccup watched as the bus drove away with his sister and the the children at the orphanage before heading back inside. Three hours passed and already he had finished cleaning the kitchen, washing and drying all the kids clothes, and was now shoveling snow out of the drive way. He paused at his task and wiped some sweat off his forehead before scooping some more snow with his shovel and tossing over shoulder.

He has been feeling hot for the pas three days now and has been recently tucking blobs snow inside his shirt to keep him cooler but snow melted fast when it connected to his skin. _I hope I'm not coming down with a flu._

As soon as he was finished with his task he inspected the drive and nodded in approvement. Just as he was about to go inside he heard soft mew from behind him. He look down and saw a brown fur kitten staring at him with big hazel brown eyes.

Hiccup smiled and crouch down, "Hey there little guy, you lost?" he asked as scratch under the kitten's chin and back of it's ear and laugh as it purred in content. He noticed that the kitten had a color or some sort around it's neck and saw that there were words on it that was written in runic. He tilted his head and read "Looks like you're far from your home, huh Emma?"

The kitten's eyes widen making Hiccup look at the cat in confusion, "What's wrong girl?"

"Hiccup!" The kitten let out a small hiss from behind kitten. Hiccup looked over his shoulder just as the kitten trotted off in another direction and saw Miss Ginger stomping over to him, "Just what are you doing here lounging around outside when there is much work for you to be done?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"I was..." he trailed off as he look back to see the kitten had scampered away.

"Wasting time as usual," Ginger answered him before he could, "Why am I not surprise?"

Hiccup sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry, is there something you need me for?"

Ginger held out the house phone for him. "School's calling,"

Hiccup took it and greeted a hello when the other person talk his eyebrows knitted together.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he walked down the hallway. It was the principle office. He had been called here because they said that his sister was causing trouble, they wouldn't say what do but they did tell him to hurry and got on over here so here he was standing in front of the door that was labeled the principle office.

He wrapped his hand around the knob, twist it, and pushed it open.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Mr. Haddock." the female principle said.

Did Hiccup forget to mention that he had to forge his age to eighteen so that way their won't be any problems for him to get the kids if Ginger doesn't feel like coming here, which is mostly all the time. Not only did he claim that he is two years older than he is but also people seem to have bought it, even though most of the residents knew Hiccup since he was in diapers, hell one of them had to change his diapers when they babysat him.

Hiccup looked at a chair and his forest green eyes locked with Lyla's bright ones which were red and teary. _Lyla?_

Without thinking, Lyla jumped out of her seat and ran to her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist. He placed his hand on top her head and looked back at the teacher. "What happen?"

The principle pondered for a moment, as if debating to tell Hiccup or not before nodding. "Please, have a seat."

Hiccup look down at his sister who was still clutching her brother before picking her up in his arms and walking towards a chair to sit down.

The principle sighed and clasped his hands together on top of the desk. "Well, we're a little sketchy on how this happen. But... One of teachers, Mr. Gobber, good man, said they saw what was going on."

Hiccup stroke the top part of her sister's head.

"It was recess and all the kids were playing as was Lyla but then they all looked in one direction: the handball court. Lyla was the only one who walked closer to it as if a trance."

Lyla burried her face in Hiccup's chest as the principle spoke again.

"Lyla was just staring for a few seconds before shaking her head furiously and backing away from it then she held her hand out and looked as if she was being dragged closer to the court."

"Our teacher, Mr. Gobber, who was watching the whole thing ran out to Lyla to see what was wrong while the children ran away in fear. He decided to play along and pull Lyla back but she didn't budge and he too began to be dragged.

"He said that he to use all his strength to hold Lyla from being pulled from "the force" or what ever he said before what ever the thing was stopped and both Mr. Gobber and Lyla were fell back. Lyla stared at the wall before bursting into tears and Mr. Gobber was out like a light and that's when we decided to call you."

Hiccup didn't know what to say, he felt scared and relieved. Scared that something like that happen to his sister and relieved that someone had saved her from what ever tried to get her.

Hiccup was unaware of his eyes flickering from light to dark. He look down at his sister who was silently sobbing, "Is it okay if I-"

"Already got it covered, I have her excused for today so you may take her home so she may rest." Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you, and please give my thanks to Gobber when he wakes up too," with that being said he stood up and headed out the door with his sister in his arms.

Once they made it home Hiccup placed his sister on top of his bed in his room and went to go make some soup for her.

As he waited for the broth to heat up his mind kept coming back to the things that have been happening to him recently.

First it was news about the Abyss Slumber, then he's been feeling a strange presence lurking around, then he met Jack and then a Night Fury, almost got killed by skeleton like shadow human with melee weapons, now some strange being is after his sister?

_Somethings not adding up, who's doing all this? Why are they after me and my sister? What do they want? _

So many questions he knew that will never answered. _Maybe Jack will have a few after he comes back from... where ever he went. _

Even though Jack left a while ago it still felt like he's been gone forever. Hiccup placed a hand over his heart and gripped his shirt. Why was he feeling this way. Is this how his parents use to feel? It felt so alien to him yet he enjoyed it at the same time.

Jack's smile.

His laugh.

He childish acts.

Everything about him make Hiccup feel, well, different. But if he ever were to find out...

"Get over yourself Hiccup," he grumbled. "It wouldn't work out anyways." _Besides, _he thought gloomily as he turned off the stove. _What chance do I have? I'm just a normal teenage boy. _

"Hiccup," he sighed as he heard "Cruella" voice.

"I'm in the kitchen." he said as he pour the soup in a bowl and turned to face a glowering Ginger. _Oh crap._

"Mind telling me what happen to my blouse?" she sneered and placed her hands on her hips.

Hiccup blinked, "What blouse?"

"The one I threw away three months ago." he reminded.

_She expects me to remember that long ago? _He thought. He opened his mouth to speak only to have a fabric to be thrown at his face. He pulled it away with his hands and held it at eye level. It was the skirt he had made for Maggie out of Ginger's old... Oh.

"Care to explain," Ginger said with her arms crossed.

"Well it appears to be girl's skirt." Hiccup announced.

"Don't give me lip boy, that was made of pure silk and you teared it up to make clothes for those good for nothing urchins." Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"We wouldn't have to use your shabby clothes if you lend a couple of more bills on us instead of using them for your petty little dates you wench!"

Ginger swung the back of her hand and Hiccup's head jerk to the side.

"What did you say to me you little brat?" She sneered.

_She must have got dumped pretty bad this time. _Hiccup thought as closed his eyes and calmed himself down. It stung, but it was nothing he wasn't use to. His father light pats on his back hurt much worse than this but he knew his father didn't mean for them to hurt.

She however, tried to make it her intention and Hiccup was sure that he had a red mark on his cheek now. Nothing a little soaking with water ought to fix. But still it didn't change the fact that she struck him. Then again, that's nothing new. _I'm just glad that Lyla's upstairs this time. _

So Hiccup just remained silent as he lowered his head down.

She smirked, "That's what I thought, all bark and no bite. But I guess that's what all the Haddock's were in the first place," she turned her back on Hiccup and began walking away.

Hiccup glared at her back, not realizing his eye pupils slitted he clutch the side of the kitchen sink and soon steam began to form around his hand.

_Mew, _Hiccup broke out of his anger, eye pupils began rounded, and looked out of his window to see the same kitten from before. "What are you-" his eyes widen when he saw that his hand was one fire.

He turned to faucet on, water spluttered out and placed his flaming hand under it.

The kitten just at him for a few moments before leaving.

Hiccup let out a shaky breath when the flame on his hand died out. He pulled out his arm and examined his hand. He saw no burn marks, none, not even a small blister showing that his hand WAS on fire.

_What the hell just happen?  
_

He panted as he slid down. He placed his hand in his hands. "What is this? Why is this happening? Why?" _Jack, mom, dad, anyone. Please._

* * *

Toothless felt his ear twitch and he looked up at the clear blue sky. Seeing nothing he lowered his head back down and sighed.

He was grateful to have found his old master's descendent but he bared the mark.

The mark that his kind feared to place on by any human.

And had to be his new master.

He cooed sadly as he thought of his old master. This new one was an exact replica of him, minus the strange clothes and non missing limb. But he has it and now there's no stopping the inevitable to happen. The change is starting to begin.

He wish that this thing was never created but then neither would they have been.

Still, he may a vow and he shall take it to his grave. He will fight to his last breath.

As the last dragon in existence, it was his duty to protect the Dragon Whisperer.

**Tada, all done. Hope you all enjoy. Oh yeah, I'm also post a new chapter for my other story: Believe is Seeing so stay tune for that chapter as well.**

**Please R&R and see you next time. Bye-bye! :D **


	11. Eyes and Embrace

**Just a little treat for all you Hijack/Frostcup fans out there. ;) I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if it sucks. **

Hiccup sat on his windowsill, staring out in the night sky. Jack was gone longer than he anticipated and it was starting to get on Hiccup's nerve. He wasn't sure why though.

Jack wasn't his and he had a job to do. But still Hiccup felt a little hurt when he wouldn't see that immortal's boy stupid grin after dodging one of Hiccup's axe throws, claiming that he was getting slower.

Hiccup sighed and opened the window to feel the soft cool breeze hit his face. He closed his eyes for a moment before re-opening them and locking his gaze at none other Jack Frost.

"Hey there, dragon boy." Jack smirked earning a conk from the human boy. "Ow!" he said as he rubbed his wounded head, "What was that for?"

Hiccup frowned and crossed his arms, "That's for being gone for so long."

Jack sighed. He should have known that he was going to get a pissed off Hiccup when he visited but if he played his cards right he'd find a way to calm him down like he usually did.

"Oh come on, Hic. Don't be mad." Jack mock pleaded but the brunet just turned his back on him and walked away. "Hic-"

"I was worried," Hiccup whispered so low that Jack had strain his ears to hear, "When I didn't see you like I usual did, I thought... I got... and I-"

"Hiccup," Jack said as he placed his hand on the human's shoulder, silently gasping when he heard the younger male sniffle. "I didn't mean to make you upset. You know with what's been going on that I had to go."

Hiccup felt a single tear stream down his cheek but he didn't care. He silently blamed Jack for making him feel this way. He felt like a girl PMSing all because her boyfriend showed up late when he was suppose to.

_Wait, BOYFRIEND?! _Hiccup groaned. Why is his brain acting weird? Him and Jack hardly even know each other for him to come up with assumptions like this. But he won't deny that he has been feeling something for the Spirit of Winter though he wasn't sure what it was. Though if he had to take a guess, it would be-

_No, bad Hiccup! Don't think like that!_

His hormones were going crazy again, or was it something else? This was Hiccup's first time ever feeling like this so was lost on what he should do.

Jack, who still had his hand on his shoulder, stared at Hiccup's back for a moment. He was thinking, which was rare for the Winter Sprite. He again felt those knot feelings in his stomach.

He knew what they were, after he asked North and the others what they meant and making sure they didn't know who it was directed towards, but he wasn't sure what to do. The others suggested that he should tell the person that he likes them but Jack wasn't sure how to do so.

Three hundred years and he's never felt like this before even when he was around Tooth.

Hiccup was different and Jack felt drawn to him the moment they glanced at each other for the first time.

_I don't care what anyone thinks. But I don't want to screw up what he have. But I have to try._

Hiccup stiffened when he felt Jack wrap his arms around his stomach and pulled him closer, feeling his hot back pressed against Jack's cold stomach. "Jack," he asked, dragging the older teen's name to emphasize his question.

"Hiccup," the brunet shuddered when he felt Jack's cold breath by his ear, "I want... to try something. But you have to promise me one thing," he felt Jack tighten his grip on him in fear, "Promise me that you won't hate me for it."

Hiccup stayed silent for a moment, weighing down the options. He wasn't sure what Jack was asking for him to do but his voice sounded so sincere and afriad at the same time that Hiccup found it hard for himself to refuse the request.

"Jack, I don't I can stay mad at you even if I tried with all my life." He told him honestly.

Jack let out a sigh in relief before letting go of Hiccup and slowly turning him so they were face to face.

Forest green eyes met icy blue ones as Hiccup look up at Jack who stared down at Hiccup.

Both waiting for Jack to make a move.

Though on Hiccup's part, he was a little bit shocked on what move Jack took.

He felt Jack gently cup his jaw and without any hesitation leaned in till their lips locked together. So many things swarmed around Hiccup: confusion, shock, and disbelief. His eyes were wide while Jack's were closed. The kiss was short and sweet, filled with worry.

Hiccup's hand twitched slightly.

Jack pulled away gently and stared at Hiccup's astonish face. He was about to move away from his friend, feeling that he just broke the boundary between them, when two fists grasped the hem of his hoodie. Jack's eyes widen in fear, thinking that Hiccup was going to kill him for what he did only to find his eyes widening in shock when Hiccup pulled him down for another kiss.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and Hiccup let go of Jack's hoodie and wrapped his arms around the back of Jack's neck, both deepening the kiss that was mix with pinecones and freshly fallen snow.

Hiccup felt his body steaming up which made Jack pull away to stare at Hiccup who blushed.

Jack smirked, "Well, that's new."

Hiccup shrugged, "Yeah, apparently I'm part pyro now."

"Well," Jack said leaning in closer to Hiccup and gave him a quick peck on his lips, "How about I help cool you down?"

Hiccup returned the smirk, "Please be gentle." he mockingly pleaded.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun." Jack whispered in his ear earning a shudder from Jack before hovering towards Hiccup's bed and placing Hiccup down before straddling him and leaning down for another kiss

"Jack," Hiccup suddenly muffled through their kiss making Jack pull away to stare at him, "Are we... Is this..."

Jack frowned sadly, "Hiccup, if you're starting to regret this, we can stop before anything bad is-"

This time, Hiccup sat up and gave Jack chaste kiss, "Jack, don't ever think that."

Jack looked at him and noticed that his eyes shined brighter than before, "Take it slow?"

Hiccup nodded, "Nice and easy," Jack pressed his lips to him again and Hiccup moved his head a bit to deepen the kiss. Jack leaned in and Hiccup felt his back gently hit the soft cushion of the bed.

Jack pulled away again but their lips were just inches away both panting, trying to catch their breath. Their stared into their eyes for what felt like eternity to each other.

Finally Jack moved his lips and said, "I love you."

Hiccup felt his lips curled into a smile, "I love you two."

They both press their lips at one another.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes shot open and sat straight up and saw that Toothless was staring at him with his big puzzled yet curious eyes.

He panted when he look down and saw that he still had his clothes on and let out a shaky breath. "Oh gods," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. _I can't believe I had a dream like that. _

Toothless gurgled as he nudged his head to Hiccups head and jerked it towards the entrance.

Hiccup looked back at the Night Fury and smiled, "Sorry bud. Guess I was more tired than I thought." He stood and turned his body fully to the dragon, "I guess I should get going huh?"

Toothless nodded and watched as his new master walked away, giving a small wave and a goodbye.

Once the human was gone Toothless smirked. He may not knew exactly what Hiccup was dreaming about but he knew who he was dreaming it with.

He was good as sussing when it came to his riders love interest and he could already tell that his little human had his eyes for a certain strange white hair spirit which was a first.

He was sure that this one would find a girl but he guesses in this century love has blossomed more over time.

When morning broke Toothless made his burnt bed and laid down to catch up on his sleep. Noticing a trail of gold sand flying in the sky as he closed his eyes and made a small prayer that the two boys realize their feelings for each other before something bad breaks out and ruin the small chance they had at finding love.

And also a small prayer for the Winter Sprite to hurry his sorry behind back soon so they can make it official.

* * *

Jack sneezed, waking him up from his nap, before rubbing his nose. _Huh, that was weird. _

His thoughts instantly went back to the dream he had of Hiccup and himself and soon felt heat rise up on his cheeks.

He was glad that the other Guardians were busy discussing their plans amongst themselves about Pitch's return that they didn't notice how red their youngest Guardian looked at the moment.

_Looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with Sandy later. _

**Please, please don't kill me. This idea came into my head when I was listening to Bittersweet and I had to type it. For those of who don't want to kill me leave a comment and let me know what you thought. It's my first time typing something like this so I hope I did okay. **

**As for the others who do want to kill me I'm gonna go now, bye. **

**(Taps foot do ground and jumps down in the hole that closes a few seconds later)**


	12. Game, Set

**Here's chapter twelve everyone. I am so sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with homework and other things in my life. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you all. Enjoy~ ^-^  
**

_"Two pawns move and next come the knight." _The cloaked woman said. _"Let's see how this'll turn out."_

* * *

Jack over city, head shifting from left and right as he flew pass buildings. He landed on a roof top and comb through his hair. His blue eyes caught a sight of gold sand and notice that it was the Guardians of Dreams.

"Did you find anything?" Jack asked as he floated by Sandy who shook his head.

Jack smacked his lips. They've been searching for Pitch for over a week now but it seemed that the Nightmare King has learned cloaking because they had no idea where he was at. Even Pitch's Lair, the one Jack and Baby Tooth unfortunately visited, was discarded from the underground of Italy.

This made Jack on a fritz mainly because he was worried for Jamie and Hiccup.

Jamie, because Pitch knows about the kid and might harm him-in some way- to get back at him and the Guardians for defeating him.

Hiccup, because Pitch seems to know of Hiccup's existence and wants him dead.

Why? Well, Jack wish he knew the answer to that.

But until then, he had to keep looking for any signs of the Boogieman.

He just hoped that he and the Guardians find him quick so he can check up on his friends soon.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he lay on his bed in thought arms resting behind the back of his head. Jack has been gone for two weeks now and it was starting to worry him. Whoever this Pitch guy was he must be one serious guy to make the Winter Sprite MIA for this long.

The brunet extended his arm out and stared at his palm and saw it do small spark like it usually did.

Over the past days more bizarre things began to happen to him.

He was able to hear conversations clearer than before. He found out this when all the kids were talking all at once on what take out they wanted to eat.

His reflexes became faster. He found out this when Sasha tripped on the first flight of stairs and almost came toppling down and Hiccup all but leaped in the air and caught him.

His scents were enhanced. Hiccup never knew that sushi smelled so good and that Ginger wore fifteen sets of different perfume.

He lowered his arm down and glanced at his digital clock that was laid on top of his drawer. It was a quarter pass ten which meant that was almost time for him to hang out with Toothless.

He got out of bed, pulled out his bag from under his bed, and headed out the door. He peak his head into the children's room and saw that they were all asleep. Smiling softly after seeing his sister cuddling the hand-me-down dragon their father had given to her as a present, he silently closed the door and went out the back.

Flashlight on, bag over his shoulder, he walked through the woods where his dragon friend was waiting for him at the cove.

Toothless has been feeling a lot better since his wounds began healing. Though the only thing that truly bugged the brunet was the nasty scar under his wing, it looked like someone, or something, tried to tear it in too.

Hiccup shuddered. He it was bad enough the Night Fury had lost his tail he didn't want him to lose his wing also, that would just be too much for his taste.

As he kept walking down the trail, Hiccup failed to notice something watching him from the shadows.

* * *

Toothless could smell it, they were close. There was no that, they were here to take his human away. But why so early? Hiccup has yet to fully developed yet.

Unless...

His ears perked at the sound of his master calling out to him.

"Hey bud," Hiccup greeted as the Night Fury all but zoomed towards him and began nudging his snout on Hiccup's cheek, "how've you been?"

Toothless snorted as if to say he's been good before sniffing the air again, the scent was still there and growing strong.

Hiccup, mistaking his dragon's friend sniffing the air out of hunger, slugged his hand over his shoulder and pulled out a bag the contained a raw fish in it. "I guess you must be starving. Sorry, this was all I could afford." He continued not noticing Toothless' eyes slitting and him crouching down.

Hiccup looked up, smile vanishing, to see the Night Fury growling at him. "Toothless," Hiccup began only to earn another menacing growl, "Toothless, what's wrong with you?"

Sadly, even with Hiccup's new ability or scent and sense, Hiccup failed to notice the bear size shadow wolf creeping behind him, mouth wide, bearing it's fangs.

Hiccup was about to try and reason with him when he noticed a shadow looming over him he looked to make a quick contacted with the shadow wolf before instinctively jumping out of the way just as it was about to chomp his head off.

Toothless took this chance to pounced on the monster that dared to touch his human.

Hiccup looked back to see both the dragon and wolf battling with one another, both scratching and biting at their opponents.

Toothless was able to pin him down and open his mouth to inhale to start out his fireball only to let out a painful roar when the wolf clawed its hand into his wounded wing before pushing him off the dragon landed roughly on his back, knocking him out of the count.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out, looking around to see if he found anything he could to help his friend. His eyes landed on four rounded shape rocks. He stripped out of sweater and began tearing it. Soon, after tying the fabric with the rocks, he created twin bolas. Not wasting any time he spun the bola in his hands before throwing them.

The bola made a direct hit and tied itself around the shadow wolf's mouth.

Hiccup was about to throw the next one when the shadow wolf lashed out, cutting the bola, the rock and a part of his sleeve in two. Hiccup stumbled away as the thing whipped its head at him.

Toothless rolled to his stomach and saw his human being cornered by the shadow wolf. Without a second thought he let out plasma blast that made a direct hit at the shadow wolf who was about to slash its paw at the brunet.

Hiccup watched at the shadow wolf vanish into thin air before running to Toothless who did the same thing.

"Toothless, are you okay?" The Night Fury nodded but began to hiss as the wind blew pass them.

And that's when Hiccup heard it, the sound of inhuman howling echoing through the cove.

"What is that?" Toothless wish he could tell him but he knew they were wasting precious time. He used his teeth to grip the back of Hiccup's collar and through the boy on his back before climbing out of the cove. Hiccup held on tightly as best as he could around the dragon's neck as he began running. He noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of the orphanage.

The Night Fury knew it would be a reckless thing to take Hiccup back home and from what he smelled, there was a pack coming after them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said as he moved about as the dragon began jumping tree branch after tree branch to get faster speed. "Toothless, where are you taking me?" If Toothless had heard him he said nothing as he landed back down to the ground and kept running down a road.

Hiccup buried his face in the dragon's neck when he felt a gush of run hitting his face.

He removed his face once he heard the sound of crunching from under the Night Fury's feet and saw that it was snow. He glanced to his side and saw that they were completely different buildings. _He took me out of the city. _Hiccup thought as Toothless darted pass suburban homes.

Just then something collided with the Night Fury to the side and because of the sudden impact Toothless crashed against a parallel parked car.

Which caused a certain a ten year old brown boy to wake up from his slumber. Jamie quickly got out of bed and ran to his window to see just what the noise was. "Hiccup?" His eyes narrowed before widening when he noticed that Lyla's older brother was on a dragon. Jamie watched as the dragon stood back up and took off in another direction but he knew exactly where they were heading. So without a second thought he changed from his pj's to his snow outfit and headed out of the house without uttering a sound.

* * *

When Toothless finally halted, Hiccup got off of the dragon's neck and looked around.

There were snow covering trees and and the once grassy ground. As Hiccup walked further through the park, he saw a lake and when he got closer he noticed that it was frozen. He kneel down towards it and ran his hand over the ice. His head jerked up at the sound of laughter and saw that it was morning and saw two figures, a older boy and a little girl (siblings?), walking towards the frozen lake.

His eyes widen when he saw that the boy was holding the same staff Jack posses.

"C'mon ~!" the girl exclaimed happily as she pulled her laughing brother towards the lake.

A pain shot up to Hiccup's head which caused him to shut his eyes tightly, when he opened them he saw that it was once again night time but he still in the same forest.

_Was that? _He stood up slowly and looked over his shoulder and saw Toothless looking left and right.

Both their head jerked forward when they heard rapid light crunching noises coming their way.

Hiccup smell a faint scent of cookies and dirt as did Toothless who eased up on his fighting stance.

Forest green eyes widen when they saw a boy appear before them.

"Jamie!?" Hiccup all but yelled as he ran to the panting young brunet. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he placed his hands on the little boy.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jamie admitted before his brown eyes travel to the Night Fury, "Cool! A dragon."

"Jamie," Hiccup said soft but stern, catching Jack's first believer's attention, "You shouldn't be out here."

"But I-" he was caught off at the sound of Toothless growling at the forest, his once big black dog pupils slitted into cat eyes as he bared out his fangs.

The two humans turned their to where the dragon was looking at.

Hiccup heard multiple sounds of snow being crunched heavily and howls echoing through the woods.

"Please tell me you have wolves around these parts," Hiccup jokingly pleaded while Jamie slowly shook his head.

Hiccup stood up and guided Jamie so they were both standing behind the Night Fury.

"Hiccup," Jamie said slowly and Hiccup squeezed his shoulders in comfort, a gush of wind blew past them as thick gray clouds covered the moon and soon several bear sized shadow wolves with glowing red pupiless eyes formed out from the darkness.

Jamie gasped and scooted back, bumping the back of his head into Hiccup's abdomen.

Hiccup gulped but refuse to be afraid. He needed to be strong, for Jamie's sake.

One wolf seem to be growling at Toothless at most who growled and gurgled in return.

_Are they... talking to each other?_

Though to Hiccup it seem like they were arguing because Toothless seem to be getting angrier and angrier by the minute until he let out a screeching roar in Hiccup's direction and then lunged himself at the shadow wolves, knocking them all down at once.

Toothless looked back at the humans again and screeched at them and Hiccup knew exactly what he was trying to tell them.

_**Leave this place.**_

Hiccup, as much as it pained for him to do this, knew that Toothless was right and that he had to get himself and Jamie out of the forest.

Even though Toothless was a little wounded he knew the Night Fury could handle himself, a couple of "scratches" were not going to make him back down on a fight any time soon.

So Hiccup nodded and watched as the Night Fury fend off against the shadow wolves that charged at him.

While they were distracted, Hiccup wrapped his hand around Jamie's and the two broke into a run.

Unfortunately, they did not make it far for soon Hiccup found his back being smacked from the side. Hiccup felt himself land roughly on his right shoulder while Jamie rolled across the frozen lake before stopping in the center of it.

Hiccup rolled on his stomach and used his left hand to push his upper body up and saw Jamie's predicament. "Jamie," he called out softly before shouting the boy's name and saw that the young lad's eyes were closed.

He was about to stand up when he felt something wet and sharp wrap around his foot and drag him forward. Hiccup look back and saw that it was one of the shadow wolves. "Let me go!" he shouted as he swung his free leg against the shadow wolf's mouth.

The shadow wolf let out a yelp at the sudden pain and released the teen's foot. He gave a threatening growl at the angry yet fearful teen before jerking his head forward.

Hiccup looked too when he heard a soft groan and saw that Jamie's body beginning to stir.

The wolf licked his lips as he stared hungerly at the little boy who pushed himself up to his feet.

"Jamie, run!" Hiccup shouted as the wolf jumped over him and ran over to the frozen lake.

Jamie groggily look up before falling on his behind when he saw the wolf coming his way.

"JAMIE!" The last thing Hiccup remembered was Jamie's blood chilling scream before his vision become red.

**Uh oh, what happen to Hiccup? Is Jamie okay? and where is Jack when you need him? **

**All will be answered in chapter thirteen. So tune in next time.**

**Till then, bye y'all!**


End file.
